


Ice Cream with Hellboy

by Lilly_Bei_Stark



Category: Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Bei_Stark/pseuds/Lilly_Bei_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all...just add porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream with Hellboy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I do not own Hellboy, but I often invite the characters out to play.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Hurry up, Boyscout. I'm hungry." Hellboy complained from his seat in front of the TVs. John sighed, picking up a large bowl of ice cream that the demon had requested for a midnight snack. The large, metal bowl had been crammed full with two entire gallons of vanilla ice cream, topped with chocolate sauce, caramel, and cherries. It was heavier than the agent expected, mostly due to the fact that he was trying not to hold it close to his chest where the cold could seep into him more quickly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." He grumbled as he waded his way through the cluttered room. It was hard to watch his footing with the Hellboy-sized sundae blocking his view. Suddenly, John felt the familiar brush of a fuzzy tail and a loud yowl sent him stumbling back. His foot came into contact with something and he went tumbling to the floor, spilling freezing ice cream onto his chest and neck even as he tried to hold the bowl level. He heard a loud sigh from the demon.

"Now what didja go and do that for?" Hellboy appeared over the downed agent, waving away the cats that tried to get close to the sweet cream that was plastered up to John's chin. He sighed at the demon.

"It wasn't my fault! Your room is hard to walk through! Now would you help me up?" He nodded to the large bowl on his chest. His charge lowered his stone right hand to grab the bowl and moved it off to the table at his side, then offered the agent his other hand. John let the demon haul him to his feet as if he were no effort at all to pick up.

"Look at you...all that ice cream; gone to waste." Hellboy shook his head slowly. John grimaced as the cold, melted cream started running down to his chest. It slipped past the neck of his work shirt to track white lines down his already pale flesh.

"Most of it is still in the bowl. Don't whine." He said with a shiver. The cold was seeping into him now. He wished, not for the first time, that his body had the same high temperature as his charge. Hellboy probably would melt off the ice cream before it had a chance to cool him down even slightly.

"Yeah, but..." John looked up, meeting the demon's amber eyes. He was staring down at his liaison, covered in a splattered mess of white. It gave him a wicked idea and he licked his lips slowly. "I want all of my ice cream."

The agent gave a frustrated sigh, not noticing the change in the air around him. "Fine. I'll go get some more from the kitchen and-" His voice slammed to a halt when Hellboy leaned down, far too close for a normal conversation, and drew his warm tongue over his liason's jaw. John's brown eyes flew wide. The demon continued licking, making his way down the agent's neck, unabashed. 

Every thought in John's head had stalled; threads of logic shying away from his grasp. Hellboy was licking him. What on earth? Was the demon going to eat him? No. He pushed away that thought. That was silly. Hellboy would only eat him if he tasted like nachos or something... 

John's brain promptly stopped again when the demon started pulling off his tie. Something in that action keyed him in to the events that were unfolding. Hellboy might be about to eat him, but it definitely wasn't in the way that the liaison had been thinking before. His face started feeling hot as his cheeks became an impressive shade of scarlet. The demon chuckled, raising his head from John's neck.

"Damn, Boyscout. I know imitation is the purest form of flattery, but what's with your face?" He teased, adopting a smug smirk. The agent blinked quickly, trying to find his head before his charge did something to send it off into the ether again.

"Wh-what...I...why...you-you're ice cream's gonna melt.." He finally managed weakly. Hellboy chuckled, nudging him back towards the bed gently.

"The ice cream I want is already melted, 'Scout." John's back hit the edge of the tall bed and he looked back before turning wide eyes to his charge. The demon saw his throat move as he swallowed, feeling a swell of pride at rendering him so speechless.

"I...uh..." His mind was flying. Every thought was too fast; too unfocused. He couldn't tell what he was supposed to be doing here. All he could grasp was that he wanted more. More of Hellboy's hot tongue licking away the chill of the ice cream. More of his charge giving him that hungry gaze. He wanted everything that seemed to be going on, unspoken, between them at that moment.

Hellboy smirked again, watching the play of emotions running over the agent's face. Embarrassment, confusion, a mild anxiety, and most of all, lust. John knew exactly what was going on now. He wasn't running away. 

Even so, the demon knew he couldn't do anything else until he was certain of his liaison's choice. He leaned down, putting his mouth close to the human's ear. "Well, John? You gonna stay or are you gonna leave? Last chance to back out." He practically purred the words to the quivering man. He could feel the agent jump at the sound of his voice; could hear the hitch in his breathing. Whatever he chose now, Hellboy knew that he wanted this. Sooner or later, they were going to be back to this situation. It was just up to John whether it was the second time doing it or the first.

John didn't move. Couldn't move. Not even a little. Everything in his mind told him to get out of the room where he could at least think properly before any of this happened. Still, his body wasn't listening to his mind right now. His body was listening to Hellboy. It was obeying every unspoken command from the demon; listening to the low voice, the warm heat, and the still tingling sensation on his neck from being licked. 

His charge seemed to take the lack of retreat as a go-ahead and lifted him easily to the bed, pushing him back onto the blankets. Hellboy crawled over him, lapping up the drying ice cream from his chin and neck. John arched slightly when one lick in particular made his entire being sizzle. He bit down on his lip to trap a moan that threatened to escape. The demon chuckled darkly, moving down to the point where his neck joined to his shoulder, and gave a playful nip to his flesh. The agent gasped, arching up from the sheets. Hellboy took the chance to slip his warm stone hand beneath his liaison's hips, holding them off of the bed enough for him to unfasten John's pants with his free hand. 

The human sucked in a breath as the clothing was removed, boxers sliding away easily with his suit pants. His growing erection brushed against the soft leather of the demon's pants. John shivered as a blush started to creep up his face again and moved his hands to the hem of his charge's black shirt. It took a few tugs to free it from the pants, then the agent's hands were underneath as he mapped the solid planes of muscle and lightly rough texture of his skin.

Hellboy knew his patience was fraying at the ends when he felt the cool touch from John's small hands. They were colder than normal because of the ice cream he had been carrying. Cold or not, they were still doing their best to unravel his self control. He raised his free hand to the human's shirt, not bothering with the buttons as he ripped it open. It fell open, sliding to the sides of the man's milky skinned torso. 

John was surprisingly muscled. Pale lines of shadow showed the curves of his lithe muscle, of which there was not enough to make him look bulky, but plenty to make him tempting. 

Hellboy dipped his head, following a line of sugary sweetness that had fallen below the agent's shirt with his tongue, then moved to one of the hardening nubs on his chest to draw his tongue over that too. John finally failed to hide one of the moans that he had been suppressing, letting out a sound that shot straight to the demon's groin and curled there with a rapidly growing heat. He moved to give the liaison's other nipple the same attention, growling proudly when the man arched up against him. 

The agent whimpered, slipping his hands down to his charge's pants and pushing at them meekly. Hellboy got the wordless gesture quickly and lowered his hand to remove them, kicking them aside when they pooled around his ankles. John arched up to him again, groaning loudly when their hard lengths brushed together. Hellboy's hot skin connected with his, bringing them both a delicious tingle. All the agent knew was that he wanted more.

"Red!....ah...please...!" He squirmed beneath the demon, aching for his touch. His charge gave a low laugh, drawing a long lick up the human's neck.

"Please what, Boyscout?" He replied in a low rumble. John whimpered, tilting his head to capture the demon's questing mouth with his own. Tongues tangled, stoking the fire that burned between them. Hellboy nipped the agent's lip when he drew back, raising a hand to his mouth. "You can't take me just yet, 'Scout." He murmured. 

John's tongue darted out to lick the fingers offered to him tentatively, spurred on when the demon groaned deeply. He took three fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking at them to raise more sounds from his charge. After a moment, the hand was pulled away, leaving the agent with a wanton expression and a line of moisture shining down his chin. Hellboy narrowed his eyes at the look, fighting a feral desire to take the human without any preparation. He lowered his hand, tracing a finger over the agent's entrance slowly. John shivered, his hole twitching in anticipation. 

The demon nipped his neck, gently pushing a finger into him. The human jerked his hips into the probing digit, reveling in the heat massaging his insides. A second finger followed, giving him a slight burn, but the light pain was quickly erased as the fingers crooked up into his prostate. 

There was an explosion behind his eyelids, almost like particles of sawdust catching fire as they flew through air. John nearly melted as the sensation faded, only to cry out when the demon repeated the action. 

Hellboy was enjoying the show his liaison was giving him. The way the agent arched up from the bed, eyes closed in ecstasy, and fisted his hands in the blankets; it was too beautiful. Had he known how perfect John would look like this, he would have done it far sooner.

"Red!" The agent raised a hand to grip his shoulder. Hellboy added a third finger. John wouldn't be stretched enough for him yet. The human moaned, feeling the burn of entry mixed with the pleasure of being so full. The fingers pushed and spread, widening him further. John's mind was spiraling away. He couldn't hold on much longer. He wasn't even sure what he was holding on to. His sanity? His heart? Everything about him was going to fly apart.

The sensation suddenly vanished, leaving him empty and almost cold. John opened his eyes a little, looking up at the demon through his lashes. He wanted the heat back. He raised a leg up to his charge's hip, pressing a heel into the back of his thigh to pull him closer. 

Hellboy chuckled, aligning himself with the human's entrance. The agent looped his legs around the demon's hips. Hellboy pressed into him, eyes raised to his liaison's face, watching for any sign of pain as he pushed deeper. John licked his lips, chocolate eyes meeting the demon's amber gaze above him. He felt a twinge of pain, but tried hard to keep it from his face. He didn't want Hellboy to stop. Not now when he was being filled so exquisitely. 

John took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders above him. He pulled the demon towards him, bucking his hips up to take in more of the heated length. Hellboy nearly lost control, giving a sharp jerk that burried another inch into John's tight passage. He stopped himself, giving the agent a warning growl. The human shivered at the sound, but leaned up to kiss the demon's neck softly. Hellboy leaned down to nuzzle his neck, a surprisingly tender gesture, and gave a final push to bury himself inside the agent. John moaned loudly, arching his back up to press himself against his charge's muscled chest.

"Damn you're tight." Hellboy groaned into the human's neck. He felt the passage around him tighten and shiver in response. "Fuck, John." The agent rolled his hips gently, placing feather light kisses over his collarbone.

"Red...move...please..." He whined. The demon drew back slowly, until only the tip remained inside, then thrust back in. John panted out a breathy whimper. "Yesss!" 

Hellboy smirked and started to thrust at a steady pace, watching his liaison writhe in passion every time he speared into him. John gasped as a deep thrust pushed against a bundle of nerves that had him seeing stars. His charge took notice of the sound and angled to hit the spot again. The agent gripped the blankets, knuckles turning white, and shouted the demon's name. Hellboy nipped his neck.

"You've got a great voice, 'Scout." He murmured, thrusting faster. They could both feel the tension growing in their bodies, winding them higher and higher. 

John bit his lip, not wanting it to end. His body was thrumming with the sensation, heart beating loudly in his ears. He could have stayed in that moment, just on the edge, for the rest of his life. Unfortunately, it had to end some time. 

The agent unraveled as the soft touch of Hellboy's tail enveloped his member, giving a few firm strokes. John screamed, arching up into the demon with his climax and painting both of their chests with his release. 

His muscles tensed and tightened around the hot length inside him. Hellboy groaned loudly, thrusting a final two times into John's welcoming body before cumming hard. 

He lowered his head to the agent's neck, breathing heavily. John raised a hand to stroke the demon's soft hair, slowly coming down from an adrenaline filled high. Hellboy chuckled, licking the human's neck slowly. The sensation tickled, making John laugh.

"What're you doing, HB? You licked off all the ice cream." The agent tilted his head unconsciously, giving more access to his neck. The demon continued to lick him.

"Yeah, but you're pretty sweet, Boyscout. I prefer you to the ice cream."


End file.
